Say I Love You
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: 2th berpacaran, tak sekalipun kata itu terucap. Buon Compleanno Kyouya Hibari. R&R please NO FLAME


**Ryn : **Minna-san! Yosh, ini fic ke 3 KHR saya. Happy b-day Kyouya Hibari. Bahkan di hari ultah mu saya tetap membuat angst (O) **  
>Naka : <strong> yah berhubung si Ryn kagak baca-baca KHR harap maklum aja kalo OOC! KALAU TIDAK SUKA HARAP JANGAN DIBACA! CLOSE AJA!

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction...**

**Disc : KHR bukan punya saya. Mau ngemis juga mana dikasih saya.  
>Akira-sama yang punya KHR<strong>

**Say I LOVE YOU punya SAYA!**

**warn(s) : typo menghantui, OOC, gaje, de el el...**

**rated: T**

**genre: seperti biasa lah angst.  
>Au Notes : ide fic dari kisah yang diceritain temen dari.. aduh lupa kalo gak Piliphina, Thailand. <strong>

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! Z**

**KLIK THE " X " BUTTON ON THE TOP LEFT OR Alt+F4 from ur keyboard**

* * *

><p>Kau tau cinta? Apa itu cinta? Ucapan? Mainan? Atau, lebih dari itu?<p>

**~*_Akane Theresia_*~**

* * *

><p>Sepasang mata <em>onyx<em> menatap keluar jendela yang terbuka. Jendela yang terbuka itu memberikan akses bagi angin untuk masuk dan memainkan helai demi helai rambut hitam nya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat. Menatap jauh kedepan -keluar- sembari duduk dikursi membelakangi meja. Rimbunnya dedaunan pohon mapple, beberapa dedaunan telah menguning dan kemudian jatuh tertiup angin.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan nya. Ia tidak sadar, sampai orang itu masuk dan menepuk bahu nya.

"Kyouya-san!" sebuah suara familiar menyapa nya.

Kyouya menoleh sesaat. Menatap mata musim gugur yang menyapa nya.

"Ya? Ada apa Sawada-san? " Kyouya memalingkan tatapannya lagi. Dan tanpa memandang mata musim gugur itu ia bertanya.

"Ah, aku hendak menyerahkan ini." Pemuda berambut coklat tersebut meletakkan setumpuk laporan dimeja.

"Aku mohon diri." Tanpa banyak berkata ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kyouya hanya berdiam diri. Memejamkan _onyx_ nya beberapa saat. Membiarkan wajahnya disapu angin. Membuka _onyx_nya perlahan, Kyouya merasakan ada seseorang dalam ruangan itu. Padahal sedari tadi ia tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Diputar nya kursi nya.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ masuk. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia duduk di sofa. Iris _hazel _nya mencari setumpuk majalah diatas meja. Mengambil satu yang sekiranya menarik lalu membacanya.

Kyouya masih diam. Ia tak tau harus berbicara apa. Ini sudah masuk tahun ke dua dari hubungan mereka. Namun, laki-laki itu masih saja dingin.

"Haneuma!" Kyouya membuka mulutnya.

"Hn.." laki-laki tadi membalas dengan dingin.

Kyouya menyerah, ia merasa menyerah dengan pria ini yang entah kenapa begitu dicintai nya. Berbulan-bulan, beratus-ratus hari mereka menjalin hubungan, belum sekali pun laki-laki dihadapannya mengucapkan barang satu kata aishiteru.

Kyouya pernah berkata, pada Dino –nama laki-laki tadi- untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Bukannya kata cinta yang didapat hanya sebuah ketidakpastian.

"Apa? Kau bilang kau memintaku untuk mengucapkan cinta? Tunggulah! Tunggu hingga saat yang tepat!" ucap Dino kala itu.

"_Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" _batin Kyouya.

Awalnya, hanya satu bulan lalu menjadi dua bulan, tiga bulan, hingga sekarang dua tahun. Kyouya selalu menunggu. Menunggu Dino mengucapkan kata itu.

Tapi tiap kali Kyouya memintanya, dan tiap kali pula Dino tak pernah mengucapkannya.

"KAU SUNGGUH MENCINTAIKU ATAU TIDAK?" ucap Kyouya suatu hari.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu! Atau kau hanya mempermainkan ku?" lanjut Kyouya.

"Aku sudah berkata untukmu menunggu! Kalau kau tak mau lagi menunggu, cari saja orang lain yang bisa mengucapkan kata itu setiap saat kau memintanya!" balas Dino.

Kala itu Kyouya mengalah, baginya terlalu sulit melupakan pria dihadapannya ini. Meski kesal, marah, namun jauh didasar hatinya ia tetap mencintai pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

Kyouya masih duduk dikursi nya, sampai sosok berambut _blonde _ itu pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Air mata Kyouya mengalir perlahan.

Satu hal yang menurut Kyouya aneh, adalah dimulai dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Semenjak itu, setiap kali Kyouya meminta Dino mengucapkan kata cinta setiap kali itu pula Dino menaruh sebuah boneka beruang kecil ditangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh boneka! Aku bukan anak perempuan!" Kyouya berkata agak keras lalu melemparkan boneka itu ke tanah.

Dino mengambil boneka itu dan menggenggamkan nya ditangan Kyouya lagi.

Satu hari, entah ada firasat apa, Kyouya mengikuti Dino. Ia penasaran, apakah Dino tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu karena Dino telah memiliki orang lain yang dicintainya. Ataukah Dino hanya mempermainkan perasaannya.

Kyouya mengikuti Dino, hingga disuatu tempat tepatnya didekat sebuah halte bis, ada sosok berambut biru gelap mendekati Dino. Saat sosok itu mendekat, Dino tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang sangat hangat dan tulus yang belum pernah Kyouya lihat sebelumnya.

Kyouya tertegun, bahkan dirinya saja tidak pernah mendapat senyuman itu. Sesaat kemudian satu hal yang paling menusuk batin Kyouya terjadi. Laki-laki berambut biru tadi memberi Dino sebuah boneka, tepat seperti yang selalu Dino berikan beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Kyouya kaget, marah, kesal, juga kecewa. Ia merasa dibohongi. Kyouya berlari sekencangnya menuju rumah sekaligus kantornya. Kyouya bekerja sebagai penasihat.

5 Mei ! tanggal 5 di kalender bulan Mei dibulatkan dengan tinta merah. Tulisan buon compleanno menghias kecil diatasnya. Hari ini Kyouya ulang tahun. Kyouya menatap layar handphone nya. Ia menunggu barang sebuah ucapan atau telfon dari seseorang yang disayangi nya itu.

Pagi berganti siang, siang berganti sore dan kini malam hari. Tak ada satu pesan singkat pun masuk ke handphone nya. Tak ada sekalipun handphone nya berdering. Atau telfon rumahnya.

"_Dia tidak ingat!"_ batin Kyouya.

Esok paginya, seorang pemuda menekan bel pintu rumah Kyouya, setelah Kyouya membuka pintu tampak dihadapannya sosok Dino. Dino membawa boneka yang sama. Kembali menggenggamkannya ke tangan Kyouya, kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kyouya semakin kesal, apalagi setelah ia tau darimana asal boneka-boneka itu selama ini.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH SEMUA BONEKA MU! Boneka dari orang lain, untuk apa kau beri padaku? " Kyouya berteriak sembari melemparkan boneka itu kearah Dino. Dino membalik tubuhnya, reflek menangkap boneka yang dilempar sang kekasih.

Saat itu juga Kyouya masuk kedalam rumahnya, dari jendela kamarnya ia membuang semua boneka yang Dino berikan. Dino tertegun dan memunguti semua boneka itu.

"JANGAN DIAMBIL ! bahkan kau tak peduli hari ulang tahunku!" ucap Kyouya benar-benar marah.

Sekitar 100 boneka dilemparnya dan ke seratus boneka itu berusaha Dino ambil. Tanpa Dino sadari ada sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahnya memungut boneka. Supir truk tersebut dalam kondisi mengantuk sehingga tidak sadar ada orang dijalurnya.

"AWAS! JANGAN KESANA!" Kyouya berteriak dari jendela. Namun naas, truk itu mengenai Dino. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu terlempar beberapa meter.

Kyouya tertegun sesaat. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk. Ditangannya ada sebuah boneka terakhir yang ingin ia lempar. Tak sengaja perut boneka itu tertekan tangan Kyouya.

"Ti Amo.. Ti Amo.." boneka itu berbunyi. Suara Dino mengucapkan Ti Amo.

Kyouya kaget.

"_..."_

_S_seakan mendapat kekuatan Kyouya berlari kearah Dino yang sudah tergeletak penuh darah. Menaruh kepala Dino ke pangkuannya, Kyouya menitikkan air mata.

"Dino!"

"Kyou..ya.. Ti Amo.. maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu. Bukannya aku mempermainkanmu. Aku.. aku hanya tidak mau berkata cinta begitu mudahnya." Nafas Dino memburu.

"Dino!" Kyouya menangis.

"Ta..tapi.. bagiku, kata cinta cukup di.. diucapkan satu kali. Karena, cinta ku padamu, tak dapat didefinisi dengan kata-kata." Dino melanjutkan.

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan, ambulans sudah dipanggil.

"Ti amo.. Kyouya Hi..Hiba..ri.." Dino tersenyum, senyum yang begitu lembut, penuh ketulusan. Tidak seperti senyum yang dulu pernah Kyouya lihat sebelumnya. Saat itu juga iris _hazel _itu tertutup untuk selamanya.

**~*_Akane Theresia_*~**

Kyouya duduk diruangannya. Ia menatap tumpukan boneka dihadapannya. Ia mengambil salah satu boneka itu. Ditekannya perut boneka itu. Lalu, boneka itu berbunyi kembali. Mengeluarkan suara orang yang paling dikasihinya.

"Ti amo.. Ti Amo.."

Kyouya kaget, diambil nya satu persatu boneka yang ada disana. Setelah ditekan perutnya, semua boneka berbunyi. Kecuali satu, suara nya berbeda. Bukan hanya sekedar Ti Amo.

"Ti.. Amo.. Kyouya Hibari. Lihat dikantung belakangku!"

Hibari heran dan penasaran. Di kantung boneka itu ada sebuah surat. Surat yang ditulis tangan oleh Dino.

Kyouya, Ti Amo! Maafkan aku selama ini tak pernah mengucapkannya padamu.

Kyouya, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu.

bukan berarti aku mempermainkanmu,

namun aku, hanya belum siap mengucapkannya.

Bagiku, cinta bukan kalimat yang bisa diucapkan seenaknya.

Bagiku, cinta berarti begitu besar.

Karena, hanya kau lah yang aku cintai,

hanya kau lah yang aku sayangi.

Kyouya, mulai saat ini aku berjanji,

aku akan mengucapkan Ti Amo padamu.

SELAMANYA.

sampai kau bosan dan menyuruhku berhenti.

Ti Amo Hibari Kyouya!

Kyouya tertegun membaca surat itu, butiran kristal bening mengalir di pipi nya. Hatinya sakit, andaikan ia mau menunggu. Andaikan ia sanggup menyadari pesan Dino. Andaikan ia tak mendesak Dino.

Kyouya berdiri, menuju jendela. Memandang langit biru dengan awan menghiasi nya. Kyouya tersenyum sesaat.

"Ti Amo.. Cavallone Dino." Ia berkata dengan lirih.

Waktu tidak dapat diputar kembali. Karenanya, waktu begitu berharga. Waktu kadang terasa lama namun kadang pula terasa begitu singkat. Jarum jam selalu beputar menuju angka 12 melewati 1 hingga 11. Tak pernah berputar mundur.

***~_OWARI_*~**

**Ryn : **maaf reader, singkat ya? Ini buatnya tanpa planing.  
><strong>Akane : <strong>bahkan si Ryn besok ulangan mat  
><strong>Ryn : <strong>*pundung aura surem*  
><strong>Akane : <strong>Yosh minna, review please.. *puppy eyes*

Akhir kata saya Akane Theresia Angelos a.k.a Ryn Akane Darkberry mengucapkan BUON COMPLEANNO HIBARI KYOUYA!

**READERS, REVIEW PLEASE ^^  
>JUST KLIK SOMETHING DIBAWAH INI<strong>

.

.


End file.
